Love truble!
by Rima.sama123
Summary: Yugi and Yami end up in Romeo and Juliets world, what happens when their parents missunderstands their friendship? Read and find out! Warnign: Yaoi! YxYY Up for adoption!
1. Yugi and Juliet

**Parings: YamixYugi RomeoxJuliet**

**I do not own either Yu-Gi-Oh nor Romeo and Juliet! And please don't hate me for my grammar and spelling!**

Yugi and Yami sat In their living room and looked threw a book Yugi just had read. Yugi sighed sadly and Yami asked: "What is wrong?" Yugi looked up at him and said: "The book is Romeo and Juliet, a tragic story about a couple that took their lives in the name of love." Yami looked down at the book, then up to Yugis face and asked: "So why are you so sad? You never get this down because of a book."

Yugi smiled at him and said sadly: "I know, I just wanted to help. So they didn't have to die…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~The other day ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi walks beside Yami, they had just come home from school. They held hands and where in a love mode.

They got to their apartment, and just as Yugi is suppose to open the door, do Yami pull him into a kiss. Yugi smile and kiss him back. But he somehow managed to open the door behind him, but what was inside made Yami gasp. Yugi, who had his back against the room, turned around and gasped too. Inside where a woman that looked like and angel, she scanned them, she shrugged her shoulders and said: "Well, you'll do…" she swiped with her hand, and suddenly where Yugi standing in a room he never had seen. Without Yami.

He looked around; it was old fashion and had a lot of candles because there was no electricity what he could see. He noticed a girl lying on the bed, he heard the sobs. He didn't know what had happened or why he was there, but he knew she was upset. And needed a shoulder to cry on.

He walked up to her and asked gently: "Are you okay?" The woman's head snapped up, she had long hair and a very cute face. Her eyes were red from all the crying, she managed to ask: "Who, are you?"

Yugi smiled at her and said: "My name is Yugi Mouto, and you?" The girl smiled at him and said: "My name is Juliet Capulet." Yugis eyes went wide, he knew her. She was the Juliet, the Juliet as in the Juliet in the story of Romeo and Juliet. He blinked a few times and asked: "Why are you crying?" The girl got a sad expression and said: "I found out that the man I am in love with is from a rival family…" Yugi sat down beside her and asked a little uncertain: "Is this boy, possibly Romeo Montague?"

The girls eyes went wide and she asked: "How did you know that?" Yugi giggled and said: "Let's just say I know a little of you two and your little romance…"

After little effort had Juliet started to open up to Yugi and they talked about how Juliet loved Romeo, and Yugi bragged about how he had the best boyfriend in the world, next to Romeo.

When they had talked for what seemed like hours did Juliet finally ask: "How did you get in to my room anyway?" Yugi scratched the back of his head, he didn't know himself. So he answered: "I don't know, I and my boyfriend where suppose to go home when a woman that looked like an angel took me here…" Juliet thought for a moment before she asked: "Where do you think you boyfriend is?"

Yugi sighed a little and shook his head: "I don't know, he might be here in this world. But he might also be left at home." Juliet smiled and hugged her new friend.

She spoke: "You will see him again! Just believe that you will, like I believe that Romeo and I will see each other again!" Yugi smiled sadly at her, he knew how this was going to end. How they would die in each other's arms, but he didn't say anything.

When they saw how the sun started to rise did Yugi relies that he couldn't be here if someone came. He started to panic and said: "How am I going to hide? What if they throw me out?" Juliet chuckled and said: "You can stay and be my friend, that way you don't have to hide." Yugi stopped and smiled cutely at her and nodded: "That is a good idea… But how are we going to explain how I ended up in your room without getting noticed?"

Juliet thought a little, she sighed in defeat and said: "If we don't say anything will they probably not mention it!" Yugi nodded, and just as he did that came a woman in and said: "Lady Juliet, you have to get dressed and go to your mother-" the woman looked over at Yugi, then back at Juliet then back at Yugi. She sighed and said: "I will not ask, but whoever you are you should probably get dressed to."

Juliet giggled and nodded, Yugi rose and got dressed in the cloths he got. He didn't complain, even if he thought he looked ridiculous.

The rest of the day was nice, Yugi followed Juliet everywhere. And they had a good time, but what they didn't know was that Juliet's mother and father watched them.

Mrs. Capulet whispered to her husband: "I guess Juliet has chosen a husband…" Mr. Capulet nodded in agreement. Yugi said a teasing thing about Juliet and Romeo, which made her blush. Mrs. Capulet smiled and said: "Look! He made her blush, it is so obvious that they like each other, what do you think honey? Should we throw a wedding?" Mr. Capulet nodded and turned away, not wanting to spy on the couple any more.

Juliet looked dreamingly up at the sky and said: "I wonder what Romeo is doing right now…" Yugi looked up to and said: "I am wondering what Yami is doing right now…" They sighed a little, then looked at each other and grinned a little.

**Review? :D**


	2. Yami and Romeo

**Chapter two! Hope you like it!**

Yami looked around the room he was in, it was old fashioned. Not that he minded, he came from a 5000 year old Egypt. He saw a boy looking at the sky dreamingly; he mumbled something that sounded like: "Juliet, I miss you…"

Yami looked at him for a while before he asked: "Who are you?" The boy looked at him, he smiled sadly and said: "Why does that matter? My name is just keeping me from who I love…" Yami smiled at him and said: "I don't think so, if you love someone, the only thing that can keep you away from them is you."

The boy looked impressed at Yami, he smiled and said: "I know, my name is: Romeo Montague. And you?" Yami smiled and said: "Yami Sennen. I am not from around here." Romeo nodded and looked through the window again.

Yami thought over the name, Romeo… He had heard that somewhere and worse was that he remembered the last name… Romeo, "wait! That's it!" he said out load, Romeo turned his head in surprise. Yami smiled and asked: "Is this girl you're in love with possibly Juliet Capulet?" Romeo nodded and asked: "Do you know her?" Yami shook his head and said: "I don't but know someone who knows her well."

Romeo smiled and said: "she is the sun in my eyes, the stars in my night sky… She is my life." Yami chuckled and said: "Talk about love struck, but I shouldn't say anything. I am probably the same when it comes to my love…"

They talked for hours about stuff they had in common and what they didn't. The more they talked the more they liked each other. It was like they had known each other for years.

A maid came in after a while and got clothes for them, Yami complained about how it fitted him. He had worn a lot of different cloths but this was too much. Romeo had laughed at him and said he looked good.

After a while did they ended up in the garden, Romeo talked about how he loved Juliet and Yami about how he loved Yugi.

While Romeo was up to talk about how he liked Juliet's hair, came one of his family spies and said: "Master Romeo! They have found a husband for lady Juliet, the wedding is taking place next week!" Yami saw how the whole world went into pieces for Romeo, so he decided to ask: "What is the name of her fiancé?" The spy frowned and said: "He is not from here, his name is Yugi…" Yami and Romeo gasped and looked at each other, this was not good. The spy continued: "The Capulet's found me and ordered me to throw the news in your faces…"

Romeo nodded and told the spy to tell his parents. The spy sprint of and Yami asked stunned: "What is this? Yugi would never marry Juliet, he said he wanted to help you two with your love. Not break it…"

Romeo looked at his friend and asked: "How are we going to stop this?" Yami looked at him and said calmly: "Let me think of something, but we have to talk to them before we act." Romeo nodded and started to think of a way to talk to Juliet again.

Yami thought: How could you do this Yugi?

What he didn't expect was to get an answer:

/I'm sorry yami, Juliet's parents decided it. They wouldn't even listen to us!/

Yami smiled and hit his forehead, he had completely forgot the mindlink.

/Yugi, where are you now?/ He could almost see Yugi smile happily when he said:

/at Juliet's house, and I guess you are at Romeo?/

Yami chuckled threw the mindlink and said:

/Well, yes I am. But we need to talk and so does Romeo and Juliet…/

Yugi sighed and said sadly:

/I don't know if we can do that… Wait! We can meet up in the park outside the town!/

Yami thought about it and answered:

/That sounds good, I'll tell Romeo and you tell Juliet. Let's meet at the sunset!/

/Alright, I love you yami!/

/Love you to, hikari/

They broke the conversation and told their new friends about the plan. Romeo liked he plan and decided to do so.

Juliet did the same. Now did they only need to wait for the sunset.

**Review? :D**


	3. A plan forming

**Here it the continue of the story, hope I won't dissapoint.  
And don't hate me for my grammar and spelling, I am trying!**

Yugi and Juliet managed to talk her parents in to go out to the town, but they just assumed it was a date. So they let them go, so Juliet hurried away and showed Yugi the park in the town.

When they got there did they decide to look for their boyfriends.

Yami and Romeo had no trouble to get out to the park, his parents was too furious over the wedding that they didn't care.

And when they got there did they see Yugi and Juliet right away and decided to surprise them.

They grinned at each other and slowly got up to them; Yami took his arms around Yugis waist and said: "Guess who."

Yugi screamed and turned around, then smiled at Yami.

Romeo did the same, but he was rewarded with a kiss from Juliet. Romeo and Juliet looked over at the lookalikes and gasped; Yugi and Yami looked over at them and smiled a little.

Yami said: "It is a long story… How about we take it another time?" Yugi nodded and said: "And think of a plan to make Juliet's parents stop our wedding."

They all nodded and sat down on the grass, they all sat and thought. There must be a way without their parents to see the romance between Romeo and Juliet.

Yami snuggled against Yugi, who he had in his lap, when Yugi got an idea. He smiled and said: "I think I might have gotten an idea…"

They looked at him for more information, Romeo asked: "What have you come up with my friend?"

Yugi said: "Juliet and I go to the church; we go up and looks like we get married. But when the priest says: If anyone is against this married speak now of forever hold you peace, will Yami say that he love me and we run away. Then will Juliet sneak away with Romeo."

Yami shone up and said: "That is a good idea, Aibou." Juliet nodded exited, but Romeo asked: "But how will Yami get in to the wedding? He is friends with me after all, the rival family."

They fell into silence again; this was more complicated than they thought. Both Yugi and Yami knew he could use his shadow magic to get in, but how would they explain that?

Juliet sighed and said: "This is harder then we thought."

They got quiet again. And after a while had they still not gotten the answer how to do it.

Yugi sighed and said: "We can try to slow the process down, and then we get more time to think about a plan. It is getting pretty late and we probably need to get back soon. How about we meet up again in three days at this time?"

They agreed, then to go home while Juliet and Yugi would "accidently" break things and slow down the preparations.

After only two days were they exhausted from all the slowing down, as fast as they had broken something did Juliet's parents have a backup plan.

So now did they sit inside Juliet's room, Yugi groaned and said: "This was harder than I thought…"

Juliet nodded, then collapsed on her bed. They had broken stuff worth a lot of money, and her parents just smiled and said it was okay.

Yugi looked up at the ceiling and an image of Yami came up in his mind, how could this have been happening? He knew he wanted to help Juliet and Romeo so they wouldn't have to die, but this was not what he had in mind.

Then he remembered he read that Juliet's mother loved to dress up, what if they took a costume and gave it to Yami? He sat up straight in bed and looked over at Juliet, who looked at him surprised.

"Does your mother have any old costumes we could get a hold of?"

Juliet looked surprised, and then thought it over. After a minute did she nod and stood.

"I think she have an old princess dress I used to have when she had costume parties when I was smaller, why?"

Yugi grinned and stood and he took her hands.

"I think we found a way to get Yami to the wedding." Juliet looked surprised then put two and two together; she grinned with him and nodded.

They hurried away from the room and to find Juliet's mother, who was in full go in deciding how the cake was going to look like.

"Mother!"

She turned towards the hurrying teens and smiled big, she shooed away all the bakers and hugged her daughter.

"Juliet! Yugi! How good you are here, I need you to decide how the cake should look like."

Yugi pretended to be interested and looked over the alternatives, he pointed at one of them. To be honest did he just choose the one that looked best.

"Anyway mother, do you still have that princess dress I wore when I was smaller at your costume parties?"

Mrs. Capulet looked surprised, then nodded. Juliet asked where it was and as fast as her mother had answer did she took a hold of Yugi and ran off to get it. Yugi had been talking with the bakers about filling for the cake, so he had forgotten the mission until he got grabbed by Juliette.

They found the dress and they hurried to hide it in a bag, then they saw it was about time to get going. So they excused themselves and hurried of to town, they couldn't hide their excitement.

This was going to be both exciting and critical.

**Review? :)**


	4. Adoption!

I feel like I can't continue this story, so I put it up for adoption now!

Anyone who can continue this are free to do so!


End file.
